Kiss Away My Nightmares
by kats90
Summary: Katrina Sanderson is shaken awake by a terrorizing nightmare. Who else to kiss them away other than Owen?  Original Characters


One-Shot

Kat opened her eyes and stared at the top of her four-poster. Her body was covered in sweat. Terror gripped her. Her breathing was shallow, her heart thumping. She forced herself to keep her eyes open, not wanting to blink, not wanting to see it all again. The nightmare she had just woken up from was one she didn't want to relive. She sat up and hugged her knees, trying to warm herself up and calm her thudding heart. It was pointless. Every time her eyes closed, even for a split second, she heard the screams and shouts, she saw the fear in their eyes and a wave helplessness would engulf her. The terror shook her. All of a sudden she felt trapped, she flung open the hangings, no wanting to stay confined in her small space. The gust of cold air that hit her was refreshing, if only for a second. She wanted to wake Ginny, but knew that nothing short of an explosion would faze the sleeping redhead. Deciding, Kat swung her legs out of bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. She quickly pulled on a dressing gown, grabbed her wand and left the room quietly.

Within seconds Kat was standing in front of a door that read "7th Year Boys" and without knocking, without even thinking about it, she opened it. Once inside she half-ran to the second bed on the right and softly pulled the hanging aside. Her boyfriend was asleep. His face was calm and undisturbed by bad dreams. For a moment, Kat envied him, but she quickly and mentally chastised herself. As soft as she could, Kat knelt down and kissed his lips lightly. Owen's eyes opened and he let out a low groan. Within seconds however he was sitting up, his hands at her shoulders, his face flooded with worry. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kat shook her head slightly, she knew he'd know something was wrong the second he looked into her eyes. The idea both scared and warmed her a little. Owen pulled her onto the bed, pulled the hangings shut and cast a silencing spell. "What's wrong?" he asked again. Kat didn't answer. She was shaking, she didn't know if she was cold or if she was still scared. He tucked her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. "You can tell me," his voice was soft, and it made Kat want to cry. She didn't want to be strong, but more than that, she really didn't want to relive the dream by talking about it. She started chewing her nail, not wanting to speak, but Owen, out of habit, smacked her hand away. "Don't," he ran his hands down her arms, "you don't have to say anything." Kat closed her eyes for a split second before they flew open again. Owen's heart ached for her, he couldn't stand to see her so afraid.

Tears started spilling from her eyes, she couldn't stop them. Owen pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back, letting her cry. He kissed her hair and whispered in her ear, telling her it would be okay.

"I can't – " she started, but the sobs muffled the rest of the sentence.

Owen held her, using one hand to cover them both. His lips found her forehead and he kissed her firmly. With a jab of realization Owen saw that Kat was crying with her eyes open. The impossibility of what she was doing scared him more than anything. He mentally finished the sentence she hadn't been able to utter. _I can't close my eyes. _Owen wanted – no he needed – to make her feel better. He wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her on the nose. "Kat," he said softly, the word a plea. He didn't even know why he said her name. She looked at him, her tear-stricken hazel eyes meeting his worried blue ones. "Help me forget," she whispered, her voice catching. Owen's heart lurched. He needed to help her. He did the one thing he could think of that would take her mind off her fear. He kissed her.

Kat was so shocked, for a second she didn't kiss him back. She kept her eyes open, still afraid to shut them. Slowly however, she realized that this was something she loved, something she lived for. His lips on hers sent shivers down her spine. She slowly dared to close her eyes, and when she did she felt his hands running down her back. She could see in her mind's eye what he was doing to her. She arched her back, leaning into him, reveling in the feel of his tongue on hers. He bit her lip, and she let out a soft moan. He pulled away, gripping her shoulders and keeping her at arms length. "No," Kat bit out. Her eyes were still closed, so she opened them to look at him.

"Don't stop," she whispered, her voice husky of it's own accord.

"What?" Owen asked. His arms went limp and she realized he was shocked. She knew why of course, she knew everything about him. But he wasn't taking advantage of her. How could he not understand that he was saving her from the horrors that lie beneath her eyelids?

Kat pulled his face to hers and – "No," Owen said quietly, "You're vulnerable." Her heart swelled, and at the same time she wanted to hit him. "Owen, kiss me," she said, pretending she hadn't heard him. She saw that he was about to argue so she put a finger to his lips. "No, don't say anything," she said, "You helped me," her voice became a whisper barely audible. "You make me see stars, instead of –" she stopped. She looked pointedly at him, wanting him to understand her without having to say the words.

"I need you," she sighed.

Owen's resolve evaporated. He pulled her back to him and kissed her again. If this was what was going to help her, who on earth was he to deny her. If the nightmares came back, well he'd be there then too. He pushed her back onto the bed and lowered himself onto her. A soft moan escaped her lips as he nestled between her legs. He pulled her robe off and pushed her arms up above her head. His lips left a trail of butterfly kisses along her neck before coming back to her lips and kissing her firmly. His pushed his hand under her tank top, grazing the warm skin of her abdomen and lifting the shirt as he went. He dropped kisses on every patch of skin he revealed, grazing her with his teeth. Kat moaned and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

Owen couldn't breathe; his erection was pushing against her thigh. There was no time for talking. Owen pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it to the side. She wasn't wearing anything under it. Owen groaned, his hands finding her breasts and kneading them softly.

Kat bucked against him as she felt his lips close around her nipple. Her nightmares were long forgotten. Nothing mattered except him. Heat pooled in the very center of her. She couldn't think. Another moan escaped her lips and she tightened her legs around him. With a swift motion she helped him rid himself of his shirt. He leaned down, covering his body with hers, and found her lips again. She was delirious, unable to stifle herself as the friction of his skin on hers sent waves of pleasure down her body.

Pulling away slightly Owen rid them both of their undergarments before laying back down on her. God, the feeling was incredible. She didn't think she'd feel like this every single time but the way their bodies came together never ceased to amaze her. Owen's hands were everywhere. All she could feel was the heat. Love pounded in her chest, her heart aching with it. She didn't know why she was feeling so strongly this time. She'd loved him just as much the last time, and the time before that. She moaned again and he nibbled on the inside of her thigh. Maybe it was the way he'd made her forget her fear. She felt so safe in his arms; she couldn't even remember the feeling of not being able to close her eyes.

Owen groaned, his erection getting bigger and harder. He wouldn't be able to hold much longer. He slipped a finger in and smiled wolfishly when she bucked against him. Owen brought him lips back down to hers and kissed her hard, sending spirals of pleasure through the both of them. Owen snaked his arms around her and pulled her off the bed, before nudging her thighs apart with knee and entering her.

Kat gasped, her body begging. She moaned loudly, her arms snaking around his neck. Owen found his rhythm, and began to speed up. He laid her back on the bed, one arm holding her down the other raking all over her. She screamed his name, filling him with a swell of love he couldn't contain. He kissed her softly, moving his lips against hers. The friction from both almost blinded him.

The feeling of him inside her was enough to make her scream with pleasure. The way they fit together was almost too much. Heat was pooling within her. Moans were leaving her lips before she could even register it. He was saying her name over and over, in between kisses, into her hair. Owen pulled out then pushed back in to the hilt, finally sending Kat over the edge. She screamed his name, her nails raking his back, her toes curling. She tightened her legs around him, she was so high, her body shook, and she came so hard she couldn't see.

Owen was watching her in awe as she reached her release, and that was when he let himself go. The pleasure that swept through him would have knocked him off his feet if he had been standing. He spilled into her, his eyes closed, feeling her tighten around him. He kissed her, shocking her out of her climax, and their eyes met. They fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs; both content to just lay there. And when Kat's eyes closed, she had something new to relive.


End file.
